Art of Being Stalked
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: Just a cute one-shot about what I think Sasuke would do if Sakura was stalked. SasukexSakura Please Read and Review.


A/N Well I'm currently writing another story this idea kind of popped into my brain and I decided I should type it up before I forget my inspiration or my procastination sets in.. Both aren't very good. So enjoy and hit that review button for me :)

Disclaimer: Maybe for Christmas I'll get ownership of Naruto, but probably not. .

(Sasuke's POV)

My hands gripped the railing tightly as I listened to that dobe ramble about some sort of new flavor of ramen he tried the other day. I honestly didn't care, but he didn't seem to take notice of my annoyance. The clueless blonde stopped his grumblings and then asked a question that had been on my mind for the last hour.

"Where is Sakura, teme?" Naruto screeched.

"I know as much as you do" I replied coolly.

"BUUUUUUUT SHE IS NEVEEEEEER LATEEEEE" He wailed loudly.

"Hn." I replied to shut him up. Though secretly I was a tad bit worried. She was one of the few people I respected and trusted after returning from Orochimaru. I sighed knowing Naruto was preparing to jump down my throat for being so un-caring. He should know by now that I hate outwardly expressing my emotions. God must have been smiling down on me today because before Naruto could start his rant Sakura strolled up to the bridge. To the untrained eye she looked completely normal and serene, but I knew better. She had bags under her eyes, hair was slightly skewed as if hapharzdly brushed, her clothes had wrinkles in them, and she keep looking over her shoulder as if someone was following her. My eye unconciously narrowed at the thought. I was going to ask her about it until a familar poof revealed our sensei and we had to begin our training. After training I fully intend of getting my anwsers.

(Sakura's POV)

When I woke up this morning, he was there. Clad in that disgusting green one piece suit. I'm not entirely sure when his infatuation grew into an obsession, but it had. I normally could overlook the circumstances but recently he was becoming more beligerent. I would tell my teammates, but I don't want to be seen as weak. Shishou would have a cow and over punish the poor boy. I just had to get through this until he moved on. I sighed knowing I was going to be late for our training session as team 7. Lee just wouldn't stop pestering me about accompanying him to the upcoming Ramen Festival. I politely declined and said I'm waiting for someone else to ask me. I noticed Lee's expression darken and he grabbed my wrist. In his bruising grip he seethed and told me that I shouldn't wait for a boy who will never love me back. I knew he was referring to Sasuke, but what had me really fearful was that this was the first time he ever escalated to physical violence. His hand dropped immeadiately as Gai-san approached the scene. I took that oppurtunity and made a quick escape. I could hear Naruto's wailing as I approached and then saw Sasuke's eyes narrow at my appearance. I swallowed and prepared myself to be asked fifty billion questions from my overprotective teammates. Though a familar poof saved me from any sort of questioning.

~After training~

I began my trek home and noted that the cost had been unusually clear of any sign of Lee. Maybe he was assigned a long-term mission. My hopes soared at that thought. I entered my small apartment and began to do my usual routines. It was weirdly stuffy in there so I opened a window to air out my humble abode. I stomped over to the fridge and pulled out some leftover sushi from my lunch the other day. I happily munched on the eel roll until an unfamilar wave of dizziness washed over me. I stumbled to the couch and before I lost complete unconciousness I saw green towering over me. I incoherently mumbled my susipcion of the food... "Poison".

(Sasuke's POV)

After training I followed Sakura home. I needed to discuss with her what was going on. Clearly something has upset her or thouroughly shaken the tough rosette's spirit. I needed to know, so I could fix the problem or eliminate it. I may not have confessed my feelings when I returned but they were there. I had fallen in love with the pink-haired medic. I saw her open the window to her apartment and walk towards the small kitchen. Though, I was disturbed to see Rock Lee crawling through her window. I rushed after making the apropriate handsigns to let the Hokage know. I froze as I watched the monster catch Sakura as she whispered poison. My sharigan activated on its own and then Lee noticed my presence.

"Why are you in Sakura-chan's apartment Uchicha" He spat.

I had a tick mark growing on the back of my head. "Clearly, to protect her. I am her teammate and friend" I growled out.

"Ha, friend your kidding? You've never treated her like one. I've always shown her love and respect" He gloated.

In retrospect, he was correct in the fact that I treated her so poorly. I just couldn't handle if she was hurt because I cared about her. "And poisoning someone to show you care is better than how I treated her" I retorted. I needed to restore some of my pride. At my retort he dropped Sakura onto the couch and lunged at me. With the sharigan I easily dodged and pulled out three kunai and stabbed them into Lee's knees and shoulder. I gathered chakra into my fist as Sakura has done many a time before and slammed my fist in to Lee's face. I quickly turned my attention to my unconcious teammate. She had a high fever and began to convulse. My blood ran cold, I didn't know anything about medical ninjutsu. I never needed to know with the Kyuubi healing Naruto and Sakura taking care of everyone else. My panic was starting to set in when the Hokage finally barged in on the scene. Her eyes lit up with unimagineable anger and she looked at the kid responsible for her foster daughters conditon. I shuddered thinking of Lee's punishment, it was going to be horrible. As she assessed Sakura's condition she started to bark orders at me. I happily complied knowing this could potentially save Sakura's life.

"We've got all the poison out of her system, but she'll need to rest for a little while" Tsuande gave the prognosis knowing I was scared of losing her.

"I'll stay here with her to fill her in on what happened" I stated blandly. I could tell she knew how I felt and chose not to voice her oppinion on the situation. I smirked slightly as the Lee was dragged by his foot by a pissed Tsuande to the Hokage tower where he'd receive his punishment. I picked up the girl who had stolen my heart years ago and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. I laid her on the bed as gently as possible and then moved to brush a few stray pink hairs from her angelic face.

(Sakura's POV)

I could feel someone brushing hairs out of my face and was immeadiately repulsed thinking it was Lee. I peeked one of my eyes open and was confused when I saw Sasuke leaning over me with a look of concern in his eyes. My heart almsot fluttered until it dawned on me, he must of gotten rid of Lee. I almost cried at the thought that I couldn't protect myself once again.

"I'm sorry I'm such burden, you and Naruto would of been better off with s stronger female teammate" I whispered guiltly.

His hands clenched and his hair hide his beautiful face from me when he scolded me, "Don't you dare utter those words again Sakura Haruno. You aren't and never were a burden. We, I protect you because I love you. What happened wasn't your fault, but next time you should tell someone before it escalates.

It took a moment as what he said sunk in, "You lo-oove me" I stuttered nervously.

"Yea" He muttered a blush painting his porcelain skin.

Before I could say anything he leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was perfect in every way. I was like our lips were perfectly designed set that molded together. In that simple kiss, everything was said without words. I understood fully that he meant what he said when he confessed his love for me. After pulling away from that kiss he asked me to the Ramen Festival that was in a month. I happily accepted being his date.

(Time Skip to day of Ramen Festival) (Sasuke's POV)

Me and Sakura have been inseperable for the last month. I had finally convinced her to move in after Lee's guilty verdict had him sentenced to life in prison. I told her I'd feel more comfortable knowing she was safe every night, but I'm pretty sure she knew I just wanted to be with her as much as possible. I had been waiting downstairs for at least a half an hour while Sakura got ready. When she descended down the stairs my breath hitched in my chest. She was wearing a short creme colored kimono with gold sakura petals etched on the side and white ballet flats. Her hair was a cascade of curls. Everything about her was beautiful. I started to fiddle with the velvet box in my pocket and knew I had made the right choice with her. Now all I had to do was ask the question at the right moment.

DONEDONEDONE (:

Just a cute and short one-shot. Depending on the amount of reviews I'll decide whether or not to write a sequel. So review review review!


End file.
